Loser Like Me
by Britty-Sanny
Summary: Rachel aime Quinn. Santana veut savoir pouvoir Quinn arrive à rendre Rachel plus triste qu'elle le fait elle-même. Et si la réponse leur donnait une idée ? / Faberry (et Brittana). Saison 1 donc (à peu près) couples et amitiés de saison 1, du moins au début.


**Disclaimer (j'en fais pas d'habitude, mais ça fait pas de mal) :**

**Je tiens à préciser que la serie télévisée Glee ne m'appartient pas (sans blague ?). Je le dis ici, je ne le répéterais pas à tous les chapitres, de toute façon vous le savez. Je tiens à préciser également que Naya ne m'appartiendra qu'après le mariage (il faudrait déjà qu'on se rencontre), ce qui ne veut pas dire que Santana m'appartient, lol). Blague pourrie mise à part, je tiens aussi à préciser, que, comme tous les auteurs de ce site, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça (enfin si quelqu'un a un moyen pour que ce soit le cas, review et je suis preneuse de la méthode, je ne parle pas pour vous, hein).**

**Note de l'Auteur :**

**Bonjour, cher lecteur (ou lectrice, bref). J'espère que cette fiction plaira. N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça me ferait plaisir. Je suis consciente que ce début est 1) pas full originality 2) un peu court. Et on peut lui trouver pleins d'autres défauts. C'est donc juste pour poser les bases, je vais trouver des intrigues plus tard, intéressantes.**

**Vous l'aurez compris, c'est du Faberry et du Brittana en arrière plan. Enjoy, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Je sens le liquide glacé couler à l'intérieur des mes vêtements, je sens la poisse du sucre qui commence à se coller à mon corps, et je soupire.

Généralement, c'est accompagné d'une insulte. En fait, c'est presque toujours accompagné d'une insulte. Que ce soit les footballeurs, les hockeyeurs, ou Santana Lopez. Mais pas quand c'est Quinn. Quand c'est Quinn qui m'asperge de slushies, tout est étrangement calme autour, et seuls les rires des cheerladers retentissent derrière moi. Le silence est encore plus agaçant que les insultes, parce qu'il est glacial et méprisant. Et aussi parce que c'est elle.

Quand c'est Quinn qui m'attaque, j'ai toujours ce pincement au cœur, et j'essaie de rester là, debout, forte, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi j'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de tout laisser sortir, mais ça aggraverait les choses, et elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle fait ça pour s'amuser, parce qu'elle se croit simplement supérieure, mais le fait est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte que j'existe, que je ressens des choses, des sentiments. Des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne sait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fait une blague méchante sur moi, qu'elle me bouscule contre les casiers, ou simplement qu'elle me lance une de ces stupides boissons au visage, je sens un déchirement dans mon cœur.

Je l'aime mais elle me déteste, et même si je peux supporter de me faire harceler, quand c'est elle ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça fait plus mal. J'ai l'impression que je ne me relèverais jamais, et pourtant, il le faut bien. Elle est hétéro, elle est en couple, et elle me déteste. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance avec elle.

Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à elle tout le temps, tous les soirs. Je m'endors en pensant à elle, et je me réveille en pensant à elle. Au risque de passer pour une tarée.

J'essaie toujours de m'auto-réconforter. Ça fait mal, certes, mais un jour j'écrirais une magnifique chanson sur cet amour impossible, et je suis sûre que quand je serais une star elle reviendra vers moi et elle me parlera comme si on était amies. Elle ne sera plus méchante, méprisante ni insultante. Je n'ai qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle ne laissera plus sur mon blog des commentaires insultants. Bien sûr, que j'ai compris que c'était elle. Ou l'une de ses amies. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça doit bien la faire marrer, de toute façon.

Et là, elle est devant moi, le verre vide à la main, un sourire sadique collé au visage, pendant que les filles derrière elle ricanent comme des débiles. J'ai envie de faire un massacre. Je pourrais en tuer une ou deux avant que Figgins ou Sue débarque. Peut-être que ça vaudra le coup. Pour Lopez, c'est mort, elle est trop forte. Quinn, je ne peux décidément pas me résoudre à la frapper. Mais les autres ?

De toute façon, elles sont déjà parties, laissant Quinn seule face à moi. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de paraitre si faible devant elle. Je ne veux pas non plus craquer. Ses lèvres sont tellement belles que je sauterais volontiers dessus. Elle finit par tourner le dos, et j'en éprouve une vague de sentiments contradictoires – principalement du regret et du soulagement – que j'essaie de remballer.

Je me dirige ensuite vers les toilettes des filles. Maintenant, je dois nettoyer tout ça.

…

Aux toilettes, je ne m'étonne même pas de voir que Mercedes et Tina ont elles aussi été slushiés. Aucune de nous ne parle, mais on s'entraide pour enlever les derniers bouts de glaces de nos cheveux et de nos vêtements.

« _Qui t'a fait ça, Rachel ?_ »

C'est Tina qui a brisé le silence, elle me lance un silence interrogateur. Mercedes aussi se tourne vers moi. Le plus discrètement possible, j'avale ma salive et me prépare à prononcer le nom de Quinn naturellement et sans trace d'amour ou d'intérêt.

« _Fabray_, répondis-je d'un ton qui se veut méprisant. _Quinn Fabray et sa bande de chiennes. Et vous ? _

– _Puckerman_, répond Mercedes. _Accompagné de Karofski et Azimio_. »

Je ne réponds pas. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Après les cheerladers, les plus méchants sont les joueurs de foots. Et comme Quinn et sa clique étaient déjà occupés autre part, c'était forcément des footballers.

Pendant que nous nettoyons nos vêtements, nous commençons à faire ce pour quoi nous sommes les plus douées. Non, je ne parle pas de chanter, mais bien de faire du pur et simple commérage sur l'actualité du Lycée.

« _Tu sais que Sandy a été viré ? C'est Shuester qui reprend le Glee Club_, raconte Mercedes. _Ce qui veut dire qu'on va avoir un prof sexy cette année ! _

– _Cool !,_ s'exclame Tina. _Je vais demander à Artie d'auditionner._

– _Et moi, à Kurt_, répond Mercedes toute excitée. »

Ce qui me fait remarquer qu'elles ont toutes les deux un binôme, et que je suis la seule à être toute seule.

« _Je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes, Jacob t'accompagnera_, me dit Tina comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

– _Plutôt mourir_, protestais-je. _Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, et il est le dernier sur la liste des beaux mecs du Lycée. Juste après celui qui a de l'acné partout sur le visage et qui mange ses crottes de nez._ »

Mes deux amies éclatent de rire.

Jacob est amoureux de moi depuis l'année dernière et il est tellement lourd et insupportable que je suis allée m'en plaindre au principal, qui lui a demandé de s'éloigner de moi. Il continue à me harceler, mais c'est moins fréquent alors pour l'instant je m'en contente. On s'accorde toutes les trois à dire que ce mec est un malade mental, et l'année dernière Tina avait même peur de lui (même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer). Je vous jure, elle tremblait dès qu'il arrivait.

…

« _Alors tu t'inscris au Glee Club, RuPaul ? _»

La voix me fait sursauter, et mon écriture tremble. Je finis mal mon 'l', et la colère monte en moi quand je me retourne et que je vois Santana, Quinn et Brittany juste derrière moi. C'est Santana qui vient de parler, m'affublant encore une fois d'un des nombreux surnoms qu'elle et Quinn ont eu la gentillesse de m'inviter « parce que mon nom fait trop ringard ». Je ne les remercierais jamais assez…

« _Tu sais que le Glee Club, sa craint ?_ », me demande Brittany très sérieusement.

Santana arbore maintenant un grand sourire cruel, tandis que les traits de Quinn, dont j'ai du mal à me détacher, expriment la froideur. C'est son masque de reine des glaces, qu'elle arbore en toutes circonstances, et que je trouve effroyablement sexy. Merde, ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ça.

« _T'es plus à ça prêt, n'est-ce pas ?, _plaisante la capitaine. _Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas tomber plus, bas, sauf si tu creuses, et encore. _»

Son masque fond et elle arbore maintenant un sourire carnassier, semblable à celui de Santana.

« _J'aime chanter_, me justifiais-je timidement.

– _On a vu_, répond Santana.

– _Et je chante mieux que toi_, ajoute Brittany. »

Je hausse les épaules. Je veux disparaitre, partir, je ne veux plus me retrouver en face de leur trio. J'en ai marre d'être humiliée.

Elles finissent par s'en aller elles mêmes après un long silence et des sourires qu'elles échangent. Elles partent, Brittany et Santana se tenant par le petit doigt, et je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir mon binôme, finalement. Leur trio comporte quand même un duo. Brittany et Santana s'entendent mieux entre elles qu'avec Q.

...

Première répétition du Glee Club. Je suis choquée de voir que Finn Hudson, le Quaterback de l'équipe de foot ainsi que le petit ami de Quinn, nous a rejoint. Il chante plutôt bien, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer, tellement je le déteste pour avoir le droit de sortir avec la fille que j'aime, alors que moi je me fais détester.

Je le regarde de haut en bas, cherchant la raison pour laquelle il sort avec Quinn. Il est mignon, mais pas hyper athlétique. Et il danse comme un pied. Je finis par sauter à la conclusion qu'il est Quaterback. Après tout, la capitaine des cheerladers sort avec le Quaterback, c'est la tradition du Lycée.

C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai aucune chance. Pas juste parce que je suis une fille, mais aussi parce que je suis tout en bas de l'échelle sociale.

...

« _Et donc, vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ?,_ demande Mercedes à Tina et Artie qui se sont assis à côté à la cafet'. _Je veux dire, c'est officiel ?_

– _Je crois, oui_, répond le garçon avec un grand sourire.

– _Et toi, Rachel ?,_ m'interroge Tina. _Un garçon en vue ?_

– _Finn Hudson est pas mal_, remarque Mercedes. _Tu penses quoi de lui ?_ »

Le visage de Kurt se décompose. Moi qui avais remarqué qu'il avait un faible pour le Quaterback, en voici la preuve. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, loin de moi l'idée de lui piquer Finn, on est plutôt compagnons de galère qu'autre chose (après tout c'est le même couple qui nous fait souffrir).

« _Il est déjà avec Quinn Fabray_, remarquais-je en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

– _Ce qui ne répond pas à la question_, proteste Kurt en me foudroyant du regard.

– _Dès qu'il se sera rendu compte que ce n'est qu'une garce inintéressante, tu auras sans doute une chance_, ajoute Tina avec un sourire. »

Une garce inintéressante ? Une bouffée de fureur monte en moi, mais je la contiens du mieux que je peux, et me contente d'hausser les épaules.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insistent pour qu'on soit en couple ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? Je n'aime pas Finn, en fait je dois même lutter pour ne pas le haïr, après tout il est relativement un type bien.

« _De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue_, avouais-je sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

– _Cool !_, s'enthousiasme Kurt. _Euh, je veux dire, c'est qui ? Je le connais ? _

– _Non_, répondis-je sèchement. _Il, euh, n'est pas dans le Lycée_. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air convaincu, et je comprends que j'ai dis une belle connerie. Ils ne voudront jamais me foutre la paix, maintenant. Ils vont me harceler toute la journée.

« _Ouais, bien sûr_, raille Mercedes. _On dit tous ça, hein ?_ »

Ils éclatent tous de rire, et Kurt tape même dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

J'ai envie de disparaitre sous terre. Je me suis fait grillée.

« _Alors, euh, il est dans l'équipe de foot ?,_ demande Kurt avec un grand sourire.

– _Laisse tomber_, répliquais-je.

– _Je suis sûre que c'est Puckerman_, remarque Tina.

– _Ce serait trop cliché_, réponds Artie. _L'éternelle looseuse et le badboy. Sans vouloir te vexer, Rach'._ »

Je soupire bruyamment. J'ai envie qu'ils se taisent. Des images de Quinn quand elle sourie trottent dans ma tête. Pourtant, j'aurais tellement préféré aimer Puckerman. Je veux dire, il me déteste, oui, et il m'envoie des slushies, mais au moins c'est un garçon, et même si je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, j'en ai encore moins avec Quinn.

« _Dis au moins si il est en deuxième année_, demande Kurt avec un regard plein d'espoir

– _Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'est pas dans ce Lycée_, m'énervais-je. _Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher un peu ?_ »

Et parce que j'étais en colère mais aussi parce que c'est foutrement théâtral, je me suis levée sans rien ajoutée, j'ai poussé violemment ma chaise et je suis partie sous leurs regards choqués.

...

Je me sentais stupide d'être partie comme ça. J'aurais dû inventer un mensonge, j'aurais dû trouver un truc pour me tirer de là. Maintenant, ils vont trouver ça encore plus louche, et ils vont passer leur temps à insister. Ou alors à chercher dans mon dos, ce qui serait encore pire. Parce que je suis incapable de cacher ce que je ressens. Ils mettront moins de quelques jours à trouver.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils laissent tomber l'affaire, mais les connaissant (surtout Kurt et Mercedes) c'est impossible.

Des bruits de pas derrière mois me tirèrent de mes pensées.


End file.
